The dragons!
by Brainy girl
Summary: On Levy's eighteenth birthday, her and the dragon slayers go out to find their dragons. They will meet friends, foes, and a family member on the way!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy: Last time on fairy tail, Levy saved us all. And Gajeel. She liiiiiiiiikes him. Natsu: It was kind of obvious wasn't it? Lucy: New story! Brainy: Do that one more time and you will pay Lucy. Anyway Uno, Dos, Thres, FAIRY TAIL!**

Chapter 1 Levy' birthday

"Oi, Mira. Do you have any iron?" asked Gajeel. Mira nodded and went to the back. He looked at the banner she was putting up. It said HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVY! His eyes widen.

"Tomorrow is Levy's birthday?" asked Gajeel.

"Yep. She was born on July 7, 7 years ago." Mira said, placing the iron on the table. He began to munch on the iron.

"Well do you know what she likes? Besides books?" he asked.

"She likes to paint." she said, cleaning a glass.

"Speaking of Levy, where is she now?" asked Gajeel.

"She, Wendy, and Lucy went on a job together." she said, taking the money he left on the table.

"That will give me enough time to buy her a present." he said running out with his iron. He went to a lot of stores but finally found the perfect present.

**The next day**

"Ugh, they never gave up, didn't they." said Lucy walking to the guild with Wendy and Levy.

"What do you expect? Corn dogs fighting?" Levy asked, smiling.

"Haha very funny." Lucy said.

"Let's get back to the guild." said Wendy. They walked in the guild to see no one was in there.

"Where is everybody?" asked Wendy, worried.

"Maybe it was a day off?" said Lucy.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVY!" said the intire guild, jumping up. Levy laughed.

"You guys fool me every year!" she said. The intire guild began to talk, Mira played some music, and Lisanna layed out food.

"FOOD!" shouted Natsu.

"NUH UH. You're not getting a bit of Levy's cake." said Erza, grabbing his scarf. Lisanna giggled.

"Uh hi Levy." said Gajeel, rubbing his neck.

"Hi Gajeel. Having fun?" she asked. He nodded.

"I uh," he was interrupted when Mira called out, "CAKE!"

"Come on, you can tell me later," she said while pulling him to the table. She smiled at the cake. It was a cake shaped like an angel.

"Lisanna had the idea, I just baked the cake." said Mira. Levy pulled Lisanna and Mira into a hug.

"Thank you." she said. Gajeel smiled.

"Now can we eat?" asked Natsu, impatiently. Levy laughed and said yes. It was a great day.

**At the end of the day**

"Natsu! Wendy! Gajeel! Can I talk to you before you guys leave?" asked Levy. They all nodded and went outside.

"What's up Levy?" chirped Wendy. Levy looked up at the stars.

"It's been eight years now." she said. They all got confused.

"What?" asked Natsu.

"Eight years since they left." she said, looking at them. They suddenly remember. Today the dragons left.

"Why are you reminding us?" said Gajeel.

"Because we need to go look for them." she said.

"I looked for Igneel for most of my life and didn't find a thing." said Natsu.

"That's because you didn't have," she pulled out a piece of folded paper, " a clue." she said giving Wendy the paper. Wendy opened the paper to see a note was written.

"It says:

_My beloved child,_

_I am sorry that I have to leave you on your birthday but it is getting dangerous for us._

_More people are hunting us down. We have to leave._

_When it is eight years after we leave, come find us in the pit of fire. Bring as many dragon slayers that you know._

_But for now, go to Fairy Tail, you will be safe there. I love you._

_Love, _

_ Janala_

They looked up at Levy. She looked determine to find her.

"Let's go!" said Natsu as the rest ran after him.

**Natsu: Hmm, you know what would be AWSOME? If we had a fourth dragon slayer! Happy: Yeah! That way our guild will be even stronger! Next time: Water Dragon Slayer! Happy: What powers would it have? Natsu: I dunno. Happy: Oh oh! Maybe fish dragon slayer! Natsu: You're never going to let that go.**


	2. Water Dragon Slayer!

**Last time on Fairy Tail. It was Levy's birthday! June seventh! But she had a surprise to the dragon slayers saying she knows where they went. Natsu: She known all long and she never told me? Wendy: Hey why are there only four of us when she said there is seven dragon slayers?**

**theme song: snow fairy**

Chapter 2 water dragon slayer

A 15 year old girl was walking down a path.

"Boy am I tired." she said. She looked at a stream.

"Maybe I will take a little nap." she said stepping in the water. Then she became water and fell in the stream.

**the dragon slayers**

"How long have we been walking?" complained Natsu. Levy looked back.

"Almost a day. And stop complaining. You wouldn't want to take the train." she said. Natsu groaned.

"Um Levy? Can we sleep here for the night?" asked Wendy. Levy smiled and nodded. Then she turned to Gajeel and Natsu.

"Okay boys, if you go get the water I will let you eat the fire Natsu and you can have one of my forks Gajeel." she said while tossing them a pail. They rushed to the stream.

"Now come on Wendy, lets go get some fish." she said. They walked to a different part of the stream.

"Ooh I always wonder what Levy's white fire tasted like!" Natsu said while putting the pail in the water.

"Ow!" said a voice. They looked around. They didn't see anybody so they shrugged. Natsu placed the pail in the water again.

"OW! Would you stop that!" said the voice. Two eyes appered in the water.

"AAAAAH!" both of the boys shouted. The water began to take form as a human body. Then a girl was standing in the stream.

"Hey, haven't anybody told you it's rude to poke somebody while they're sleeping?" she said with an annoyed expression.

"Uuuh, no." said Natsu still in shock.

"Uuuh, yeah." said Gajeel, still in shock.

"Well you should remember. I was having a really good dream before you two placed a pail in my face!" she said while coming out of the stream.

"But we didn't see you." said Gajeel, snapping out of shockness.

"You didn't?" she asked. They both shook their heads. "Oh then sorry for yelling at you." she said sheepishly.

"Hi I'm Flora. I'm a water dragon slayer!" she said, shaking their hands.

"A water dragon slayer?" asked Gajeel. She nodded.

"Uh, yeah. I think thats what I said." she said smiling.

"Natsu, Gajeel, come on! The fish is ready!" shouted Wendy. Natsu looked back at Flora.

"Uh, do you want to come with us." he asked. She shook her head.

"No I should probably continue looking for Fairy Tail." she said. Now Gajeel was interested.

"Why you are looking for Fairy Tail?" asked Gajeel. She sighed.

"Because, I'm looking for my long-lost sister. Erza Scarlet." she said.

"What! Your sister is Erza?" said Natsu. She nodded.

**Ending song: Same. The new one will be in the next chapter.**

**Happy: Wow I never new Erza had a sister! Natsu: Me neither. Happy: Do you think she would be worse or as bad as Erza. Natsu: What if she is better? Happy: Do you really think that? Natsu: Maybe. Next Time: Her Past! Natsu: Just dont tell anything we said to Erza. Erza: Don't tell me what? Natsu: NOTHING ERZA!**


	3. Her Past!

**Happy: Last time on Fairy Tail, the dragon slayers began their quest to see their dragons. But they met another dragon slayer who happens to be sister of Erza! Natsu: What! How can I beat her if I can't beat Erza yet! Lucy: You just have to beat everybody don't you?**

Chapter 3 Her past

They juse stared at her.

"What? Do I have something on me?" she said looking at her clothes.

"Yo-your sister is _ERZA!_" said Natsu, still in shock. She look annoyed.

"Yes, I said that. Do you boys ever listen?" she said placing her hands on her hips. A large lizard climb on her leg. She kick it of and it went to the mountains.

"Well that is Erza like." said Natsu, looking at that lizard.

"Do you know Erza?" Flora said, excitedly.

"Yeah but she is on a mission now. So I don't know where she is." said Gajeel.

"Okay how long does it-oh hi!" said Levy, noticing Flora.

"Hi! I'm Flora." she said shaking Levy's hand.

"I'm Lekanny but everyone just call me Levy." Levy said.

"Nice to meet you in person. Janala told me so much about you." Flora said. Everyone stared at her.

"What? You never saw a dragon slayer before?" she said.

"No we are dragon slayers and we've been looking for the dragons. Do you know where are they?" asked Levy. Flora nodded.

"They're in that cave over there. I just came back from training with Sheel. But don't go in there now. They get angry when they are awaken from slumber. Learned that the hard way. So wait til like um 10:00 to go to them." she said.

"Thanks. You want to camp with us? Cause it's pretty dark." said Levy. Flora nodded. They went to the little fire. Wendy looked up from setting the fish.

"Oh hi! Who are you?" asked Wendy.

"Hi I'm Flora." said Flora shaking her hand.

"Natsu, Gajeel, where is the water?" asked Levy. They scratch their necks.

"Oh that was my fault. I kinda scared them. So I will get the water." said Flora. She walk to the stream. She got the pail and seprete the muck from the water. She came back.

"Hey Flora, I was wondering, how did you escape the Tower of Heavens?" asked Levy. Flora looked down.

"Well 3 years after Erza left Jellal said that because the tower of heavens was almost finished that if anyone wish to leave than they can. Even though Jellal wantes me to stay cause I reminded him so much of Erza, I left because I missed Erza. She was my only family and I loved her. I didn't believe one phony word of what Jellal said when she left because I saw it all. He saw me looking and began to attack me but I learned magic when I was a baby girl so it did not affect me. He beg me not to tell anybody so I didn't. But Simon could read me like a book. When I was working he whisper to me 'I know'. And it's been my quest to see Erza after these years. But after I escape I ended up in the dragon cave. They asked me what dragon do I want and I answered Water. They took me to Sheel a blue and sandy dragon. He taught me all these years and I help them stay away from enemy's. But it's been too long now and I must see Erza." Flora said, a tear forming in her eye. Levy walked over to her and gave her a hug

"We will help you find Erza. I promise." said Levy. Flora hug back. But they didnt notice a villager sneaking away.

**Natsu: Oh I can't wait! I'm finally going to see Igneel! Happy: I'm just disappointed that Flora isn't a fish dragon slayer! Next Time: Reunited! Happy: You didn't say anything to Erza right? Natsu: Erza doesn't know a thing. Erza: I heard my name. What are you two talking about? Natsu: NOTHING I SWEAR OUR MOUTHS ARE CLOSED!**


	4. Seeing

**IM BACK BABY! (Everyone runs and cries) OH COME ON IM NOT THAT BAD! Anyway I'm back from the horrors of the CRCT- Happy: Last time on fairy tail, we found another dragon slayer who knew where the dragons are! Natsu: Igneel is so close I can smell him! Levy: I wonder how the dragons changed over the years.**

Chapter 4 Seeing

"WAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUP!"

"GAH!" shouted Natsu as he jumped up. He look to see Flora right next to him, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Good your up." she said picking up her bag.

"WHY YOU GO AND DO THAT FOR?!" asked Natsu.

"Well everyone woke up and we were trying to get you up. Wendy almost got hurt from you. I couldn't think of anything else so." she said. Wendy nodded, holding her cheek.

"Now come on Natsu! We're going to see them!" said Levy in her cheerful mood. They walk were a big rock was covering a cave.

"Um, how do we get in?" asked Wendy.

"I'll show you." said Flora. She placed her hand on the rock and closed her eyes.

"I AM THE DAUGHTER OF A DRAGON!" she said. The rock glowed for a bit. Then Flora walk right through the rock. Natsu put his hand on the rock, unsure.

"Uh, I am the son of a dragon?" he said. The rock glowed again. Then, because he didn't take his hand off the rock, Natsu fell through the rock.

"Here, let me help you," said Flora as she helped him up. Just in time to cause Gajeel fell through the rock just as Natsu got up.

"Ugh-OOF!" shouted Gajeel as Levy landed on him. She blushed and quickly got up. Then Wendy fell and landed on Gajeel too.

"OI! IM NOT A PILLOW!" shouted Gajeel as he got up. Flora giggled.

"Come on!" said Flora as she ran down a path. They looked at each other and smiled. They ran where she was standing. A big door was right behind her.

"Oh, can you guys wait here? That way it can be a surprise." said Flora. Natsu started to protest but was stopped by a smack to the head by Levy.

"Sure! We will wait." said Levy. Flora pushed open the door.

"Hey Sheel! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good girly. Why you came back so early?"

"It gotten way too dark. Hey do you know where are the other dragons?"

"They should be coming(BOOOOOOOOM!) They're here."

"Hello Flora." Levy gasped. Janala.

"I'm fine. Is Igneel and Metalicana still fighting?"

"Sadly yes."

"HEY! Weren't you gone yesterday?" Natsu eyes widen. Igneel.

"Oh you're not happy to see me?"

"Hey Flora. Think fast!" Gajeel stumble backwards. Metalicana.

"Give the girl a rest Metal," Wendy eyes started to water and she let out a small gasp.

"Hey who was that?"

"Oh that was a couple of my friends. Mind if they come in?"

"Not at all dear." They heard footsteps comeover to the door. The door crept open.

"You ready?" Flora whisper. They nodded. Flora turned to the dragons.

"I think you know these people. Okay you can come out!" called Flora. Whatever the dragons were expecting, it was definitely not this. It was definitely not seeing their children.

"Le-Le-Lekanny?" asked Janala as Levy stepped out.

"Natsu!" Igneel almost screamed.

"Wendy? You're here?" whispered Grandeeney.

"Gajeel?" Metalicana said in a shocked voice. They all just started at each other for a bit.

"Mom..." whisper Levy.

"MOM!" cried Levy. She ran to Janala, tears streaming down her face.

"DAD!YOU'RE ALIVE!" shouted Natsu through sobs. Wendy walked up to Grandeeney. They just looked at each other. Then they hugged each other.

"Wendy! I-I am sorry!" cried Grandeeney.

"Don't aplogize! I'm happy! I miss you mom!" cried Wendy.

"Dad, you're alive..." Gajeel said. Metalicana looked at him.

"Son?" whispered Metalicana. No words were needed after that.

"Lekanny! I'm so sorry! I should have never left you!" cried Janala.

"Mom! I missed you! I missed you so much!" cried Lekanny. Flora wiped a tear that was on her eye. She looked at Sheel. Sheel smiled at her.

"You made me proud. You helped families reunited." said Sheel. Flora sighed.

"Yeah but," started Flora. She looked up at the sky from the hole that was made when they crashed in.

"How will my family reacted when we are reunited?" she said.

**Forgot to say in the last couple of chapters, the new ending song is Don't Think, Feel! Happy: Uh oh Natsu, I heard the villagers are real angry! Natsu: for what? Happy: For dragons in their home! Next Time: The Battle! Natsu: Oh well. I will protect my dad from anyone! Happy: Just like you do to Lisanna! Natsu: WIL YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT FOR ONCE!**


	5. The battle!

GAAH!** Sorry for the wait, I am currently having writers block. I NEED TO KNOW WHAT TO WRITE! Happy:Previously on Fairy Tail, we finally found the dragons! Natsu:I FINALLY SEE IGNEEL! Lucy:This is a first. Natsu is crying!**

WHIZZ! An arrow almost hit Flora's foot.

"What the?" said Flora. Another one almost hit Gajeel. One hit Levy put she pulled it out and the skin grew back almost instantly.

"KILL THOSE DRAGONS!" shouted a man. Janala eyes widen.

"They found us." she said in fear.

"Who found you?" asked Levy.

"The villagers. They found us!" said Grandeeney.

"What are we going to do!" cried Wendy.

"We are going to fight them." Everyone's head turned toward Natsu.

"I finally found my dad. It took years. AND I WONT LET HIM DIE!" he said as fire exploded from underneath him.

"Same with me." said a deadly voice. They all turned to see Levy in her armor. Her swords seem to grown longer.

"Well I won't let Sheel die. As far as I know, he is my only relative that I have seen." said Flora.

"I'm weak and small, but Grandeeney is the reason I will fight!" said Wendy.

"My father will not live if I don't fight. SO I'M GONNA FIGHT!" said Gajeel. The dragons look at their children.

"You will risk your lives for us?" asked Igneel. Natsu turned to him.

"The guild may be our family, but you are so much more than family. You are apart of me." said Natsu. Igneel looked at him. Then pulled him into a hug.

"I am proud of you son." Igneel said as he let him go.

"Once everything is cleared, you all will have to leave. The villagers know you are here so it is dangerous. But I hope that we can meet again, mom." said Levy. The dragons nodded.

"Ready for a fight Natsu?" asked Flora.

"You're kidding me right? I've been itching for a fight!" he said.

"LETS GO!" they all shouted. Levy and Flora sprouted their wings(Flora wings are made of water) and flew out of the hole. Wendy also flew out of the hole. Natsu and Gajeel use their magic to fly out of the hole. They landed in front of a bunch of angry villagers.

"Move out of the way! We need to kill those dragons!" said one villager.

"IF YOU ARE GOING TO GET THOSE DRAGONS YOU HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME!" Natsu shouted.

"Fine, CHARGE!" shouted the same villager. They all came running towards them, swords raised.

"HEAVEN DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC: EARTH LEVER!" Levy shouted as she plunged her swords in the ground. She pulled one sword and the ground turned white and the left side of her produced a rock wall. She pulled the second one and the same thing happened.

"WATER DRAGON SLAER MAGIC: WATER LIFE!" Flora shouted as the trees and plants around her began to attack the villagers.

"How is she doing that!" said one villager.

"Simple, I control the water inside them," Flora said. The plants began to pull out the swords from the villagers hands.

"IRON DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC: KARMA DEMON: IRON GOD SWORD!" Gajeel shouted as he produce the sword and swiped it down, causing thousands of people to go back to their village. Not by choice.

"FIRE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC: CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" Natsu shouted as his explosion send even more people back to the village.

"SKY DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC: MILKY WAY!" screamed Wendy as a dragon began to form and attack. Meanwhile, people began to shoot over to climb over the wall. Levy's eyes narrowed and she pulled her swords again and the wall shot up even higher. So if anyone tried to climb over it, they will be meeting death. But people just kept on shooting. Then, they all had an idea at the same time.

"Heaven,

"Fire,

"Water,

"Sky,

"Metal,

DRAGON ROAR!" they all shouted as they knocked back the villagers. Finally the villager leader raised a white flag.

"Please! We surrender! But I have one question please. Why do you protect the dragons? They are vicious!" he asked.

"They are our parents! Besides, they been living here for eight years and they never bother you! So they are not harmful!" said Levy. The leader looked down.

"I did not think of that. Maybe we should learn to accept people." he said. They walked away. Levy took out her swords and the wall went down. One villager came running. Levy clearly annoyed just blasted him away with fire.

"Well, we should get back to the guild." Flora said. Everyone nodded and began their long walk. Levy changed back to normal and notice a note in her pocket. She took it out and read it.

_Dear my beloved child,_

_ Thank you,_

_Come back whenever you want to._

_See you soon!_

_ Love, _

_ Janala_

Levy smiled and ran up to her friends.

**Happy:Tomorrow is the day! Erza will finally get to see her sister! Natsu: Do you think if they will unite, they can even become stronger. Happy: '-_- I didn't think of that... Next time: Sisters again! Natsu: I will hate to meet the parents. Happy: Don't jinx us Natsu! Natsu: AAAH! NO IM SORRY!**


	6. Sisters

**㈴0㈴0No anything today**

Chapter 6 sisters

"I wonder how Erzy changed over the years." said Flora as they walked toward the guild.

"Erzy? Who's Erzy?" asked Natsu.

"Oh that was a nickname I gave to Erza. She was Erzy and I was Flo." she said with a smile.

"Okay Flo ho-"

"CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL DROWN YOU WITH NO REGRETS." Flora said as a dark aura surround her. Natsu nodded in fear. Flora smiled, but her smile didnt reach her eyes. Levy saw that.

"You're nervous aren't you." said Levy. Flora nodded.

"All these years I have been searching for Erza, but I never thought of what would happen when I see her." she said.

"Don't worry, you love the new Erza! She so tough but sweet and pretty and..." as Wendy rambled on, Flora went to her thoughts.

**Flora's mind**

"Erzy look! A butterfly!"

"Oh how pretty!"

"No if Erza is going then I'm coming too!"

"Fine with me. Get ready for hell little girl."

"No! Erza! Erza!"

"It's alright little sis, it won't hurt remember?"

"No Erza! You can't! Please take me not her!" A memory shows Erza being taken away as they are holding Flora back. Goes to memory of Erza coming back with only one eye.

"ERZA!" Flora turns to the guards.

"What have you done with her." she asked in a deadly tone. The guards laughed.

"Ooo a little girl I'm so scared." they said while laughing. A smirk appeared on her face.

"You should," she said as she turned into water. She walked through the bars.

**Normal**

"How is Erza eye?" Flora blurted out.

"Erza's eye?" asked Wendy.

"Oh Erza's eye is fine. She got a new one." said Natsu.

"Well we're here." said Levy. She look at the guild. It looked cozy.

"Hey everybody we're back!" shouted Natsu as they bursted through the doors.

"Hey man do you have to be so loud!" said Gray covering his ears.

"You have a problem with me Ice-Princess?" asked Natsu as he ramed his head into Gray's.

"Yeah Flame-Brain my ears are bleeding because of you!" Gray said.

"That's enough you two!" said a voice as the person broke them apart(really and metamorphicly.)Flora looked at the person. She had long scarlet red hair and armor on. Erza..

"Oh Erza! We got a new person that you will love to meet!" said Levy, winking at Flora.

"Well okay then. Where is she?" asked Erza. Levy pointed towards Flora. Erza looked at Flora. Flora head was down so she couldn't she her face.

"Its you..." whispered Flora. Now, the guild fell silent.

"Huh?" said Erza, confused.

"It's you, after all these years." she whisper again. Finally, and slowly, Flora lifted her head up. Erza gasped at what she saw. A girl that looked a lot like her. But only one person looked like her and that was

"Flora?" whispered Erza, eyes brimmed with tears.

"Erza," Flora said. Flora ran towards Erza, embracing her in a hug.

"Erza! I finally found you!" cried Flora.

"Sister! I'm so sorry! I didn't have a choi-" Flora looked at her sister.

"I don't care. All that matters is that you're here. You're here and I can see you. I missed you, sister." said Flora

song

The end of the summer with you

Our dreams for the future

The big hopes, I won't forget them  
Believing that in August, ten years from now  
I'll meet you again  
The best memories...

Our meeting was one moment  
On the way home at the intersection  
You spoke to me  
"Let's walk together"  
I hid my face with my bag  
But really, I was very, very happy

Ah, the fireworks bloom in the night sky beautifully  
It's a little sad  
Ah, the wind blows along with the time  
Being happy, having fun  
We went on many adventures, too  
Inside our secret base

The end of the summer with you  
Our dreams for the future  
The big hopes, I won't forget them  
Believing that in August, ten years from now  
I'll meet you again

From your heart, until the end  
I know you shouted, "Thank you"  
Holding tears back, smiling a goodbye  
It was sad  
The best memories...

Ah, summer vacation is almost over  
So I hope that the sun and moon get along  
Being sad and being lonely  
We fought a lot  
Inside our secret base

From your heart, until the end  
I know you shouted, "Thank you"  
Holding tears back, smiling a goodbye  
It was sad  
The best memories...

I can't do anything about  
A sudden transferring to another school  
I'll write letters, I'll call you  
So don't forget me  
Inside our secret base

I talked to you at the end of summer  
Looking at the sunset and watching the stars  
I'll never forget the tear that rolled down your cheek  
I'll never forget you  
Waving your hands till the end  
So forever, like this, in our dreams...

The end of the summer with you  
Our dreams for the future  
The big hopes, I won't forget them  
Believing that in August, ten years from now  
I'll meet you again

From your heart, until the end  
I know you shouted, "Thank you"  
Holding tears back, smiling a goodbye  
It was sad  
The best memories...  
The best of memories...


End file.
